


5 times Brienne got Jaime a Christmas present and one time he got her one

by TheDoctorin221b



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: From the age of seven Brienne has been giving Jaime Christmas presents and then one time she got a present from Jaime





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas have a brilliant day no matter where you are.

Time 1 – Seven years old

 

Jaime grumbled as his mother dragged him next door to greet the new neighbours, it was Christmas Eve and all Jaime wanted to do was work out how he and Cersei were going to stay up and catch Santa but their mother had insisted on them all being neighbourly and helpful to see if the new people needed any help. The new neighbours turned out to be a nice man with his son Galladon who was 9 and his daughter Brienne who was also 7.

“Jaime, why don’t you and Cersei take Galladon and Brienne to the park while me and your father help Selwyn unpack.” His mother said smiling.

“Ok mum.” Jaime said grinning before leading the others to the park.

“Your mum seems nice.” Galladon said once they reached the park.

“Yeah she’s nice, we’re having a baby brother soon.” Jaime said proudly.

“Wow, really? I always wanted a little brother but our mum died after Brienne was born.” Galladon said sadly.

Jaime was about to give his condolences but before he could a blonde blur ran into him.

“Jaime, your sister doesn’t like me. Will you push me on the swings?” a timid Brienne said hiding her head in Jaime’s neck.

“Um, sure Bri.” Jaime said chuckling as the girl giggled her breath tickling his neck.

The next day the Lannister family had just started opening their presents when the doorbell rang, Jaime’s mum went to get it and returned a moment later with Brienne looking nervous as Cersei glared at her.

“I got you a present.” She said softly holding out a small badly wrapped box towards Jaime.

“Thank you.” Jaime said smiling.

“That’s ok bye-bye.” She said before skipping out the housing humming making his mum laugh.

It was only after all the day’s celebrations and partying when Jaime was lying safely on his bed with the duvet pulled over his head that he eventually opened Brienne’s present. Inside the wrapping was a small lion cuddly toy with a note attached which said:

_Dear Jaime_

_This Lion I saw in the shop yesterday looked a bit like you so I got dad to buy it._

_I hope you like it._

_Your new bestest friend_

_Brienne_

Jaime smiled cuddling his toy to his chest as he fell asleep.

 

Time 2 – eleven years old

 

“Come on Jaime it’s not that hard.” Brienne said exasperated

“It is Bri the words keep going all wiggly.” Jaime growled throwing the book across the room.

“Hey don’t throw my book.” Brienne shouted angrily.

“Well it’s not very helpful, I’m dyslexic Bri its incurable and I’m going to eventually die of it.” Jaime said miserably.

“Jaime you’re not going to die just because you take longer to read.” Brienne said more softly.

“I will Bri, because everyone at secondary school knows and we only just moved there, if it keeps going like this I might just kill myse-.” Jaime was suddenly cut off by Brienne’s strong arms around him.

“Jaime Lannister you are amazing and brilliant and if they were alive both our mums would also tell you that dyslexia is no real reason for suicide.” Brienne said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

“But they died of childbirth not suicide.” Jaime argued.

“We’ve both lost people Jaime, I’ve lost my mum and after losing Galladon last year I don’t think I’d be able to survive without you, please Jay we can get through this it just takes time and practise.” Brienne pleaded.

“Ok Bri I’m sorry, hey how about I try reading Latin.” Jaime said smirking.

“Ha, sure Percy, let’s keep trying.” Brienne said retrieving her book.

“Alright. In..A..Hole..In…The..Gr, Gro.” Jaime tried squinting at the book.

“Ground Jaime, see you can do it, keep going.” Brienne said smiling proudly as her friend read the page with a little help.

“So, same time tomorrow?” Jaime asked when he was done.

“It’s Christmas tomorrow Jaime, maybe boxing day we can just watch movies and eat leftover chocolate.” Brienne said grinning.

“Sounds like a plan see you then wench.” Jaime said grinning.

“See ya crowbar.” Brienne countered smirking as her friend winked and left.

The next day 4 year old Tyrion woke him up by jumping on him and then dragged him downstairs to open presents, he was closely followed by Cersei who sulked over how Tyrion had more presents than her and Jaime had had just about had enough when the doorbell rang. Jaime ran to get it but after opening the door he found only a rectangular parcel on the doorstep, Jaime smiled softly and pocketed the present. When the tiring day was over Jaime was so exhausted that he almost forgot about the present until he fell onto his bed and the wrapping paper rustled loudly as if shouting for attention. Jaime opened it once in his bed holding Galladon his lion toy which he hid under his pillow during the day. Inside the wrapping paper was the book that they had been reading yesterday with a note attached that said:

_Dear Jaime_

_Keep trying and don’t ever give up._

_Please_

_Your bestest friend and saviour_

_Brienne_

“The…Ho…Hob…Hobbit.” Jaime pronounced clutching the book to his heart.

Jaime grinned at his friend’s modesty and fell asleep clutching the book with in on hand and Galladon the Lion in the other.

 

Time 3 – Seventeen Years Old

 

“Brienne this is going to be our last Christmas together.” Jaime announced sadly absently scratching his stump.

“What do you mean?” Brienne asked confused and slightly concerned.

“My dad is sending me to College and then University in the Riverlands; he said that I need a change of scene because of the depression after losing my hand.” Jaime said sadly.

“But you’ll come back for the holidays won’t you?” Brienne asked with a childhood innocence.

“No Bri, Dad says I need to stay there. I know he’s really just ashamed of me and wants to get rid of me.” Jaime said his voice wavering.

“Oh Jaime.” Brienne said pulling him into a warm hug at which point Jaime let the tears flow and so did Brienne.

“Well as it’s our last night together we might as well make the most of it.” Brienne said wiping away her tears and putting on a smile.

“No Bri, can we not act like the world is ending, let’s just watch a movie and pig out on food, OK.” Jaime said.

“Alright you pick the film, I’m going to get the food.” Brienne said going to the kitchen before returning and flopping down on the sofa with armfuls of junk food.

Jaime picked Sweeney Todd to his friend’s amusement, Brienne curled up next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder and pretended not to notice the as she placed something in his pocket when the film finished.

“Goodbye Brienne.” Jaime said almost as if waiting for something.

“Goodbye Jaime.” Brienne said stepping towards him.

They were centimetres apart now and Brienne could feel Jaime’s chocolaty breath on her face and she smiled slightly as her eyes fluttered shut and Jaime came closer until they were inches apart and Selwyn Tarth staggered in with his arm around a blond girl who looked around Brienne’s age. Instantly the teenagers jumped apart and after saying a hasty goodbye Jaime all but ran out blushing and Brienne glared forcefully at her farther and his ‘friend’

“Well done dad, great timing should I thank you or your whore?” Brienne shouted angrily.

“Now, Now, Bree-Bree no need to be rude.” Selwyn slurred looking bored.

“OH YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU, EVER SINCE GALL DIED ALL YOU DO IS DRINK AND FUCK WELL I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH IT ANY MORE. I’M GOING TO COLLEGE AND UNIVERSITY IN DORNE AND YOU CAN’T STOP ME.” Brienne screamed crying before running to her room and not coming out till Jaime came round on Boxing Day totally avoiding to talk about anything that had happened.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Jaime sighed heavily when he got inside his new dorm room; he heard music coming from next door and silent worried about his friend back home as he flopped onto his bed digging into the nearest box spilling its contents onto the bed. He was surprised to find a brightly wrapped Christmas gift from seven months ago that he hadn’t been able to look at then with all the packing and moving he’d been doing so it had eventually found itself at the bottom of the box. Inside the wrapping he found a copy of Sweeney Todd with a note inside reading:

_Dear Jaime_

_I know I shouldn’t be thinking this as you’ve been my friend since I was seven and you probably think of me as a sister but for a few months now I’ve starting liking you more than before and before you go off to the Riverlands and if we never see each other again I want you to know something._

_I have fallen in love with my best friend._

_Jaime for all the days and nights we spent together and how we both kept each other going through your mum’s and my brother’s funeral and shared each other’s tears._

_Ever since you agreed to push me on the swings when we were seven._

_Thank You and I love you Jaime Lannister_

_You annoying Crowbar_

_Your bestest friend (and maybe more) Brienne._

 Jaime let out a sigh of relief and disappointment that he wasn’t the only one that had felt these feelings for his best friend before his relief turned to dread at what to do about it. Jaime paced for the rest of the night before deciding that he’d stand back and not do anything and let Brienne make the first move. He smiled to himself before kneeling down and searching under his bed for Galladon who hadn’t been used in five years and was getting a bit worse for wear. With Brienne on his mind Jaime fell asleep happily.

 

Time 4 – twenty years old

 

Jaime groaned as the doorbell rang for the fifth time that night, he hated Christmas to him it was just another reason to be alone in his small university apartment. He drunkenly pulled himself off the sofa, staggered down the hall to wrench open the door, ready to shout at a group of annoying carol singers but stopping when all he saw was the mess of scrawny blond hair and piercing blue eyes that he hadn’t seen in three years which was undoubtedly his witty friend Brienne.

“Brienne?” Jaime said shocked.

“Yes, now are you going to let me in, it started raining ten minutes ago and I’m soaked. I guess there’s a reason it’s called the Riverlands because everywhere is so flooded it’s all rivers.” Brienne grumbled hanging up her coat to show a brightly coloured Christmas jumper that made Jaime slightly nauseous.

“Including you it would seem.” Jaime said smirking.

“I missed you.” Brienne said smiling.

“Yeah it’s been a while.” Jaime said smiling sadly.

“I got you a present.” Brienne said her eyes glinting.

“Really wh-” Jaime started but was cut off by Brienne’s lips clashing against his.

Brienne and Jaime’s tongues fought for dominance before they both came up for air and Jaime began kissing her neck, hitting a soft spot near her ear; biting, sucking and making her moan.

“My Wench, oh Bri I’ve missed you so much.” Jaime said muffled into her neck.

“I’ve missed you to My Crowbar.” Brienne said as Jaime dragged her to his bedroom.

Jaime’s hands gripped her soft locks as he pulled her face back to him. Her lips, soft and somehow addictive, were pressed against his again. “I have wanted this for so long…” Jaime said, mid-kiss. Brienne gripped the fabric of his shirt, pushing her body flat against his, and finally wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his chest rising and falling as she kissed him. Jaime helped her pull his shirt off, discarding it on the ground. His chest was rough and scarred with old battle-like wounds but they didn’t feel out of place under Brienne’s own calloused fingers. Jaime backed Brienne up toward the bed. Sitting down, she pulled her own ratty Christmas jumper over her head and threw it down beside Jaime’s shirt, giving a soft laugh when he saw she wasn’t wearing a bra. He traced his fingers down her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands, he looked up to smirk at a blushing Brienne. He bent over her, lowering his lips to her well-formed body. He placed his warm lips on her chest and kissed her nipples swirling his tongue over it till it was pink and erect, he did the same with the other before making his way down to her stomach, leaving wet loving kisses as he went. Brienne let out a soft gasp as he ventured downwards, running her hands through his hair. He pushed her back and climbed on top of her. Brienne wrapped her legs around his hips, kissing him, running her hands over his back. Jaime broke away for a moment to kiss her neck. Breathing deeply, Brienne threw her head back in bliss. She dug her nails into his back. Jaime’s hands gripped her soft locks as he pulled her face back to him. He traced his fingers down her chest, cupping her perky breasts in his hands. Lowering his lips to her body, he traced his lips down her body again. “I wonder what you taste like Wench, always have.” Jaime breathed heavily as he spoke, excitement in his voice and a cocky smile on his face at seeing her come undone so easily. Not answering him verbal, Brienne signalled what to do by pushing his head down softly. He pulled her jeans down over her hips, continuing a trail of gentle but almost desperate kisses. Kissing her inner thighs caused Brienne to gasp and Jaime to continue until he got closer up her legs. He placed his tongue near her lips and began to get to work, building up the anticipation. After a while, he started to gently rub his thumb up near her clitoris. She gasped, her voice breaking off and her cheeks growing even redder. Jaime rubbed and licked it repeatedly, continuing the gentle motion and making sure he teased the labia with his tongue. When Brienne began to moan lightly, Jaime transitioned to using only his tongue and mouth to suck the clitoris gently. He danced his tongue over it a few times and Brienne moaned more loudly. Body red with passion, she began shaking slightly but it wasn’t yet enough. Jaime was determined to keep going, venturing down occasionally, so he could push Brienne to a climax. The taste was pleasantly bitter in his mouth. Jaime’s hair was rough in her hands but she grasped on to it with every overwhelming sensation she felt. She began to feel like she was in her own world, her body sweating uncontrollably and shaking more so with each touch. Increasing in volume each time, her gasps hitched in her throat. She guided his head by pushing it into position. She gasped as she felt her body reach the precipice of climax but just before she could fall Jaime stopped, she groaned and gave him an annoyed pouty look, he however sat up grinning. She was a divine sight like this, blissed out and ready for him and at that moment he knew, that this was the same Brienne he’d known since childhood but I was now also the Brienne he knew like this, in the dead moments of the night, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. With that thought he reached down to pull off both his jeans and boxers at once, the straining erection made him groan but the eager look on Brienne’s face made it all worth it. He leaned down to kiss her again, the passion and love evident in the kiss making Brienne gasp, with that gasp he leant down and sunk his dick into her waiting hole, groaning into her mouth at the sensual feeling of total bliss and feeling her react the same way. With deep groans and sounds of passion he began moving his body inside of hers, Brienne hooked her legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside with every thrust until they both came with each-others names on their lips.

They fell asleep a few moments after that both happy and fulfilled. Jaime’s last thought before he fell asleep his arms and legs tangled around Brienne’s was that he wanted to spend the rest of his nights like this and hell even some of their days life be damned. Brienne’s last thought was that she wanted to spend the rest of her days with Jaime and how the decision to come here tonight was the best decision she had ever made in her life.

 

Time 5 – twenty two years old

 

Jaime sighed contently as he slowly woke up, it was a sunny Christmas eve morning, he looked over to see Brienne looking at him with a small smile on her face, once she saw Jaime was awake she blushed at being caught staring at him asleep.

“Good morning, wench.” Jaime said turning onto his back and stretching like a cat.

Good morning, crowbar, I’ve also got a present for you.” Brienne said propping herself up on her elbow and watching Jaime.

“Really?” Jaime asked smirking as his mind thought up all sort of ideas.

“Not like that, but it’s just as good.” Brienne answered winking

“Oooh is it a puppy.” Jaime joked sitting up to lean on the headboard.

“No but you were close.” Brienne said before taking Jaime’s hand and placing it on her stomach under her shirt.

It took a moment for Jaime to understand the implications of his girlfriend’s action and a few seconds more to register it before he jumped up and enveloped Brienne in a massive bear hug and then kissing her happily.

“We did it, I can’t believe it. You did it wench I love you, I love you both so much.” Jaime said kissing Brienne lovingly before leaning down to lay a delicate kiss on her stomach where their child grew.

“Merry Christmas Jaime.” Brienne sighed beaming.

“Oh, I’ve got a toy for Jaime Jr.” Jaime says smirking as he rolled over to lean over the bed, after a moment he returned back to the bed holding an old and worn lion missing some stuffing and had been worn a different colour over time.

Brienne gasped as she took the toy silently crying with happiness of the memories from their meeting exactly 15 years ago

“Merry Christmas Brienne.” Jaime said softly brushing her happy tears from her eyes with a gently smile.

 

Time 6 – Twenty seven years old

 

“Merry Christmas wench, mmmm what’s that smell?” Jaime asked snaking his arms around his partner as she cooked breakfast in the spacious kitchen of their house

“Bacon, now lay the table and no snacking it’ll be ready in a minute. I don’t have to pick the kids up from Tyrion’s till 5 so we have all day, breakfast first though.” Brienne said fondly nudging Jaime towards the table following a few minutes later with the bacon

After breakfast Jaime announced they were going out for a drive so they both bundled into the car and Jaime drove quickly to a desolate park that looked so familiar. They got out Brienne looking confused Jaime led her over to the swings to sit down, he coughed nervously before walking up to Brienne and kneeling down in front of her pulling a small box wrapped in bright Christmas paper and grinning at her shocked face.

“Brienne it’s Christmas Eve means it’s been exactly 20 years since I first met you, so I got you a special Christmas present because you turned my life around ever since you ran into me and demanded I push you on this exact swing you’ve been my best friend and the love of my life even if it took me three years to realise that bit. So what I’m trying to say is Brienne Tarth, love of my life, mother of my children, my world and my wench. Will you marry me?” Jaime asked

His green eyes were shimmering with hope and utter devotion that Brienne felt compelled to kiss him which she did passionately putting all her love and happiness into that kiss. They came up for air a few minutes later both breathless and grinning

“So is that a yes?” Jaime asked smirking

“Took you long enough. Yes, yes, yes. Oh a million times yes, I love you Jaime so much of course I’ll marry you.” Brienne babbled happy tears falling down her face as she kissed Jaime a lot.

“I love you too, thank god you said yes, wench.” Jaime said beaming with happiness.

“If I marry you will you stop calling me that, it’ll be incorrect anyway.” Brienne asked smiling as her fiancé placed the ring on her finger, it fitted perfectly.

“Not a chance, wench. Merry Christmas.” Jaime said before leaning back on the swing.

“Merry Christmas crowbar.” Brienne said doing likewise till they were both swinging happily.


End file.
